SkyShorts Season 3: The Evil Side We've Never Seen
by Kittyjen781
Summary: Season 3 won't share the same humor as the other seasons. In this season, Sky is struck with a dilemma that will not only break friendships, but will ruin marriages and pull GeoCity to its downfall. Can he fix this or will it consume him in its evil grasp? Contains foul language, blood, and use of weapons.
1. Ep 1: Troubling Times

**Ep. 1: Troubling Times**

* * *

**"Everyone has a dark side..."**

* * *

**Hey everyone, KittyJen here! Well, after hours and hours of crying. (well, actually not hours, more like half an hour) I finally got over the break-up of Sky and Dawn and decided to start 'SkyShorts Season 3'. Now, before this story starts, I'd like to say a couple of things first.**

* * *

**-Firstly, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for leaving reviews and PM messages to me, cheering me up when I was sad or if you just liked my story. Remember, don't stop sending reviews! Criticisms won't be allowed, though. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it at all!**

* * *

**-Below will be a list of characters, new or old, who will return for this season.**

* * *

**Protagonists**  
-Sky  
-Dawn  
-Deadlox  
-TrueMU  
-Jerome  
-BajanCanadian  
-Ssundee  
-Butter  
-Butter Golem  
-HuskyMudkipz  
-Kermit  
-Seto  
-Bashur  
-CaptainSparklez  
-Oceanus

* * *

**OC's (Listen, for some of my reviewers, I'm not going to feature your OC's in this season. I'm sorry. I just have nowhere else to put them. I hope you understand. But don't worry. In the near future, I am planning to make 'SkyShorts Season 4', which will feature your OC's again!)**

* * *

**OC List (both belong to Alexander Kreof)**  
-Alix  
-Dustin

* * *

**Antagonist**  
-It's a surprise **(You will find out later in the second chapter)**

* * *

**So, without futher ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the most intense, blood-curling violent story I have written, ****SkyShorts Season 3: The Evil Side We've Never Seen****. Late OC's will not be accepted.**

* * *

(In Minecraftia, life was frolicking as soon as the sun appears. The zombies and skeletons run for cover and everyone starts to move about. Multiple cities are located throughout Minecraftia. At one particular city, GeoCity, everyone lived in harmony. Sure, there were a couple of troublemakers now and then, but peace and control reign throughout the suburb. Well, sort of...)

(On a nearby hill, a homemade waterfall is seen. At the very top is Sky, Jerome, Bashur, and CaptainSparklez. There are boats floating in front of them as they get ready to have a race down the waterfall).

-Sky: Are you guys ready to eat my dust?

-Bashur: That's what you think! I'm gonna win this!

-Jerome: Well, don't get too cocky, Bashur. Anything can go down from racing down a blocky waterfall, using boats that will break if they hit anything.

-CaptainSparklez: Let's see who is the fastest.

(Everyone crawls into their boats. They get ready as Sky starts the countdown).

-Sky: Okay. We take off in five, four, three, two, one...one...one..one-

-All except Sky: (frustratingly) **SKY!**

-Sky: **GO!**

(Everyone push themselves forward and scream in delight as they all come falling down the waterfall. They steer their boats in different directions to avoid steering off the running water. The wind brushes into their faces, which they relish for the time being. Sky starts to get ahead of everybody else. He leans over his boat to propel him faster. The others try the same thing Sky does, but it does little effect on their speed. They soon reaching the end of the waterfall, the end a upward bent towards the sky. The others see this and gasps. All except Sky steer their boats off the waterfall and end up on opposite sides where the waterfall ended. Sky can't stop his boat due to his speed. He goes flying into the air at top speed. The others look as he disappears).

-Jerome: (to CaptainSparklez) You think he's gonna be okay?

-CaptainSparklez: Oh, I'm sure he will be fine.

-Bashur: Hey! Let's go all the way to the top and do it again!

(The others agree with the watermelon man, grab their boats, and make their way to the top again. Meanwhile, at a familiar house in a neighborhood, Dawn is seen walking out of the house, looking rather nervously around. She looks over to her left and sees the Butter Golem walking up to her).

-Dawn: Butter Golem, have you seen Sky?

(The Butter Golem shakes its head, having no idea where Sky is).

-Dawn: Well, he better get here soon. Where is he?

(All of a sudden, a nearby scream is heard. Dawn looks to her right and sees Sky, flying in a boat heading right towards her. She screams and dodges out of the way. Sky hits the ground, skids across the lawn, and hits the side of their car. Sky slides off as his boat breaks into wood blocks and a couple of sticks, also leaving a dent on the vehicle. He shakes his head and looks over to see Dawn and the Butter Golem).

-Sky: Hey Dawn. What's up?

(Dawn places her hands on her hips as she glares at her husband. The Butter Golem looks over at Sky with a rather annoyed expression. Sky wonders why Dawn is looking at him like that. He looks over and sees the dent he made on the car. He glances back over to Dawn).

-Sky: Uh-oh...

* * *

**-Originally, I was planning to start this on Monday, but I just couldn't wait!**


	2. Ep 2: Disaster is Brewing

**Ep. 2: Disaster is Brewing**

* * *

**"When things go the opposite way, something bad will come out of it..."**

* * *

(After a few hours have passed, Sky is seen inside the house, talking to Dawn while Butter is seen sitting next to the couch).

-Dawn: Sky, why is it that whenever you go and have fun with your friends, you find a stupid way to get back to the house?

-Sky: You can't tame me, Dawn! I'm untamable! **UNTAMA-**

-Dawn: (angrily) **SHUT UP!**

(Sky flinches back a bit from Dawn's shout. Butter whimpers and trots away from the arguing Minecrafters. Dawn rubs her temples in frustration as she paces around the room).

-Dawn: (Sighs)...I'm sorry, Sky. I'm...I'm just so frustrated because I have been working late nights. And now that the car has a huge dent in it, I'm going to have to be the one who goes and takes it to the repair shop.

(Sky sighs deeply. He gets up and grasps Dawn's hands).

-Sky: Dawn, let me take it to the car body shop. I've been a little reckless lately, and I just want to make it up to you. You take a rest.

(Dawn looks up to him with slightly tearful eyes).

-Dawn:...Really?

-Sky: Really.

(Dawn smiles warmly, blinking her eyes and shedding a single tear. Sky catches her tear with his hand. The Minecrafters lean close to each other and share a loving kiss. They part lips soon after. Dawn rubs the back of her hand across Sky's cheek. The couple split and Sky heads out the door to take the car to the shop. After the front door closes, Dawn takes a deep breathe and settles herself on the couch. Butter comes walking up to her and sits besides her, keeping her company).

* * *

(After half an hour had passed, halfway across the city, Sky is seen driving the car to the car body shop to have the dent removed. As he is driving, Sky was thinking personal thoughts deeply right now).

-Sky: (thinking) I don't think my marriage with Dawn isn't going to survive much longer. What am I gonna do? I love her, but so many things don't always work out between us.

(Sky glances over, sees something, and stops immediately. Positioned at the edge of a seaside cliff is a large laboratory. Sky remembered the guy who lives here. Oceanus, a scientist who studies the behavior of squids and has a huge harted towards them. He hadn't see the scientist for quite some time ever since the whole squid incident. He decided to pay a visit to the guy. He exits the car and makes his way towards the lab's doors. He opens the doors. Inside, he sees the blue-haired man writing something down on a clipboard. In front of him is a futuristic-looking machine, next to it is another machine very similar to it. Pipes connect the machines together and travel up the wall to the ceiling. The scientist is completely unaware of a figure entering his lab. Sky walks up to the scientist, the man's back turned against him).

-Sky: Hey dude.

(The man lets out a startled yelp and turns around).

-Oceanus: Geez, Sky, you scared me.

-Sky: Sorry.

-Oceanus: It's alright.

(Sky walks up to the machines and looks intently at them).

-Sky: What are these things?

-Oceanus: Oh, this is my latest experiment. After hours and hours of pain-staking work and study, I think I have manage to build a cloning device. If this device works, this will go down in history as the greatest thing to happen in all of Minecraftia. The only problem I'm face with now is that if the machine actually works. I'm currently look for my first test subject to try it out.

-Sky: Say...I could test it out for you.

-Oceanus: You will?

-Sky: Sure. I insist. After all, you're the one who gave me the info. to save my wife from the squids, so I feel like I owe you one.

-Oceanus: Well, okay! Just step into the first chamber and I'll get this started.

(Sky approaches the first cloning chamber, opens the glass door and steps inside. Oceanus closes the door and seals it. He pads over to the control panel. He punches in a few things and pulls the lever. He slowly backs away as the machine starts to glow brightly and a loud whirring sound emits from it. The second cloning chamber starts to light up. After a couple of intense minutes pass, the machine eventually start to slow down and cease the glowing and whirring. Oceanus walks up to where Sky is and opens the door. Sky pops his head out of the door and climbs out of the machine).

-Sky: Well, did it work?

-Oceanus: There's only one way to find out.

(The Minecrafters walk over to the second cloning chamber. Oceanus opens the glass door. A cloud of smoke escapes out of the chamber and blasts into the Minecrafter's faces. They cough and shake the hands in a fan motion to get some of the smoke away. After the smoke clears, Oceanus looks inside with excitement, but is quickly sadden when no one seems to be inside. He closes the door).

-Sky: Well, is my clone in there?

-Oceanus: Nope. I don't understand. I calibrated the levels of intensity in the machines, measured the amount of time of processing, and mixed the perfect potions together. Something must be wrong with this device.

-Sky: Man...sorry about your machine, dude.

-Oceanus: (Sighs)...back to the drawing board, I guess. Thanks for being my test subject for the time being, Sky.

-Sky: No problem, Oceanus. Don't give up now. I'm sure you'll find the problem.

-Oceanus: I guess...

-Sky: Well, I'd better get going.

(Sky exits out of the laboratory).

* * *

(Later on, into the night, Oceanus locks up his laboratory and heads home, feeling quite defeated at his failed experiment. All is quiet inside the facility. The machines lie quietly, positioned at the end of the lab. At around 11:45 into the night, the second chamber machine...started up by itself. Colored lights, ranging from blue to dark-red, started shining uncontrollably from the device. After a good 60 seconds pass, the lights die down, as if nothing ever happened. But then, the glass door slowly started to open. Smoke leaked out of the machine as an unknown figure steps out of the machine and stands silently outside of the cloning chamber. When the smoke dies down, the appearance of the figure is finally seen...an exact clone of Sky. But...something about the clone was...off. First of all, he did share the same skin time as the Butter God, but his hair was a bundle mess with a dark-blue color. His sunglasses are pointed upward with a blue tint, he wore the same suit as Sky but with different shades of blue colors, an red amulet with a purple crystal in it, and a red cape with the picture of a crossed out butter ingot in stitched to the back of the cape. The figure stands as still as a statue for a few seconds, then he starts to smile...a smile that would send shivers down your spine. Revealing is white teeth with two dagger-like fangs in the front. In front of his sunglasses, a pair of red, glowing eyes slowly appear. What Oceanus did not know is that instead of making a complete clone of Sky, the machine made a clone of Sky...in his evil form).


	3. Ep 3: Deadlox

**Ep. 3: Deadlox**

* * *

"**Long friendships are fragile, and they take a long time to repair. Sometimes they heal, sometimes...they don't".**

* * *

(The next morning soon arrives in Minecraftia. As the sun rises over the horizon, mobs of zombies and skeletons take off into the deep forest, in a attempt to escape the sunlight. However, there is something, or someone, who will not to hiding within the brush of the forest. Appearing on the top of the cliff...is Sky's evil clone. The figure looks over the landscape of the city, looking quite threatening. As a result of the cloning process, the clone also received all of Sky's memories, including who his friends are and what they look like. He glances off the cliff and spots one of Sky's good friends...Deadlox. The Minecrafter was currently trying out a parkour map. Meanwhile, the evil version of Sky chuckles evilly and slowly, disappears off of the cliff. Deadlox jumps onto another block, but when he gets ready to jump to the other, the block below him disappears and he falls. He lands face-first to the ground. He grunts as he heaves himself up. He looks up and sees Sky leaning against a tree with a stone block).

-Deadlox: Sky?

-Evil Sky: (deep voice) Oh, hey Deadlox. Thought I'd _drop_ by to see you. So...whatcha doin'?

-Deadlox: (annoyed) Well, if you must know, I was in my parkour zone when you came by and ruined it. By the way, what happened to you? You look completely...different.

-Evil Sky: Is that any of your goddamn business?

-Deadlox Geez, you don't have to be a asshole about it.

(The clone aggressively approaches Deadlox and grabs him by the collar of his shirt).

-Evil Sky: I will...be an asshole about it.

-Deadlox: Sky, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong with you?

-Evil Sky: What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? Have you seen the way you dress when you step out of the house? I bet someone takes one look at you and they practically run away from how hideous you are, dumbfuck!

-Deadlox: Dude, what did I do to you?! Why are you being such a jerk?!

-Evil Sky: Ask all the questions you want, Dead-loser. You'll never found out the answers. Now, how about you do yourself a favor and **GET OUT OF MY FACE!?**

(The clone grabs Deadlox by the back of his neck with his other free hand and starts furiously swinging him around and around. He eventually throws him in the other direction towards the city. Deadlox screams as he is flung 50 feet into the air, traveling northwest until he crashed down on a patch of grasses, near a sidewalk. Walking on the sidewalk is normal Sky, who spots his buddy face-down in the grass).

-Sky: Deadlox, how's it going?

(Deadlox lifts himself up and starts cussing out Sky).

-Deadlox: (angrily) Screw you, fuckface!

-Sky: Whoa, dude! What's with the negative attitude?

-Deadlox: Don't try and play stupid with me! You may have had enough time to change back into your normal outfit while I was flung by you through the air, but no way am I going to let you take advantage of that!

-Sky: Deadlox, what are you talking about? I wasn't playing stupid with you!

-Deadlox: Man, you know what? Fuck you, Sky! **I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!** Good riddance!

(Deadlox growls in his mouth as he stomps away. Sky is struck with confusion and befuddlement. Why was Deadlox acting like this? He didn't do anything to him. He had just barely left the house for a walk around the city. He shakes his head to clear his mind and resumes his walk. Unknown to him, hiding behind a nearby oak tree is Sky's evil self. His red eyes shine brightly through his blue shades and smiles devilishly. He growls deeply as he sneaks back behind the tree. The evil Sky is on a mission; to ruin good Sky's reputation known throughout GeoCity...**one friend at a time**).

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is so short. Promise the other chapters will become more longer...and suspenseful.**


	4. Ep 4: Jerome

**Ep. 4: Jerome**

* * *

**"Few friendships would survive if each one knew what his friend says of him behind his back".**

* * *

(Halfway through the morning and into the early afternoon, Sky had cut his walk around the city short and returned to his home. He was still confused on why Deadlox accused him of something he didn't do. At the home, he is seated at the kitchen table, discussing his problem with Dawn).

-Sky:...And then he told me he wasn't my friend anymore. But I barely left the house. I couldn't have done that to him. Besides, I would never do that to a fellow Minecrafter.

-Dawn: Well, you know how Deadlox can be. He can be a little random sometimes.

-Sky: No...I think he actually meant it. I tried calling him several times, but he wouldn't pick up.

-Dawn: Huh...do you think...that someone is impersonating you and trying to ruin your life?

-Sky: That can't be possible! No one in GeoCity have something against me. Plus, I doubt anyone can pull off the looks that I have. What am I gonna do, Dawn?

-Dawn: Well, I guess the best thing you can do is pray that this problem never happens again.

-Sky: I guess...

(Meanwhile, halfway across the suburb in a nearby forest, Jerome is seen stepping out of his treehouse built into an old and thick tree. He stretches out his arms and legs as he overlooks the entire forest. But before he can start the day, he hears the sound of wood being chopped. He looks around to locate the source of the sound. Then, he looks below his treehouse and sees Evil Sky chopping his tree down with an diamond axe. With one more hit, the tree starts leaning to the left and being down Jerome and his treehouse. Leaves fall everywhere as the tree hits the ground with a hard 'thud'. Jerome crawls out of the fallen tree with tears all around his black suit. He looks up and sees Evil Sky standing in front of him, causally leaning against his axe).

-Jerome: Sky!? What did you do that for?

-Evil Sky: Uh...to get some wood, duh! Only a dumbass animal like yourself would know that.

-Jerome: Dude...that's cold.

(Jerome gets to his feet and brushes himself off of the leaves).

-Jerome: Besides, you don't normally come to this part of the forest to gather wood. AND you would use a butter axe to cut down trees.

-Evil Sky: Well, you know what!? Butter is boring to me now. Squids are the things that I'm into now.

(Jerome raises an eyebrow. He was so confused right now. He has known Sky for years now. He would never believe that his buddy would even dare say that he loves squids).

-Jerome: Sky...are you feeling okay? I think you should see someone.

-Evil Sky: What, me? Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Not a thing wrong with me. You, on the other hand, there is definitely something wrong with you. Your face, mostly.

-Jerome: Wha? What's wrong with my face?

-Evil Sky: Well, let's see...it is absolutely ugly, misshaped, and out of order. People will be like **'OMG, WTF IS THAT!? OH WAIT...IT'S YOUR UGLY FACE!'.**

-Jerome: Sky, you're being mean.

-Evil Sky: I'm not being mean. I'm just being honest. And before I go, let me just say one last thing. Jerome, you make me want to eat shit every time I see you. So long!

(The evil Minecrafter picks up his tool and simply walks away. Jerome is disgusted at what Sky has told him).

-Jerome: Fine! If that's what you think of me, then **I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!**

-Evil Sky: Good! I don't care! I didn't even need a fluffy...or a Chewbaca...or whatever the hell that you are, you walking piece of shit!

(The evil clone disappears from the forest. Jerome growls angrily. Meanwhile, back in Sky and Dawn's house, Sky paces around the house, trying to think of a solution for his situation).

-Sky: Hm...I know! I'll call up Jerome and get him over here.

(Sky pulls out his phone and dials down Jerome's number. He waits for a while until Jerome eventually picks up).

-Sky: Jerome? I need your help.

-Jerome: (angrily) After what you did!? No fucking way!

-Sky: Whoa! Slow down. What did I do?

-Jerome: You know what you did! So, fuck you and goodbye forever!

(The line goes dead. Sky looks bewildered at the device).

-Sky: But I...oh-no...someone is impersonating me and trying to ruin my life. But...who?


	5. Ep 5: TrueMU

**Ep. 5: TrueMU**

* * *

**"Trust in someone who is your closest friend can be lost...and sometimes, it can never be recovered".**

* * *

**-Reviewers****  
Awesomeking 13: I would join the Sky Army, but here's the thing; I forgot the password for my Youtube account, so I haven't really logged into it since 2012, I believe. Plus, I'm not sure about it. I just like to be a big fan, that's all. So my answer is maybe not.**

* * *

(As the sun slowly sets in the distance, Sky is seen frantically running down the sidewalk. He continues to sprint until he arrives at Oceanus's laboratory. He opens the doors and is met with a horrible sight. Inside, dozens of tables were flipped over, bottles shattered and leaking potions across the floor. Equipment and other machines are busted or letting out sparks. Sky looks around, flabbergasted on the damage and wondering who could have done this. He looks over and sees Oceanus trapped under a pile of debris and trying to crawl out. The scientist looks up and sees Sky).

-Oceanus: Sky! (Grunts) Help me!

(Sky immediately rushes over to the trapped man and moves the debris off him).

-Sky: Oceanus, are you okay?

-Oceanus: Yeah. Just a little sore, but alright.

(Oceanus rises to his feet and wipes himself off).

-Sky: What happened to this place?

-Oceanus: I don't know. This morning, I returned back to open the lab and I found it in this condition. While I was looking for evidence on who could have done this, half of the roof of the lab collapsed on me. I've trapped under that debris for hours now, but I'm glad you stopped by.

-Sky: Look, dude, I have a major problem right now. Two of my many best friends accused me of assaulting them and now, they won't even talk to me! I wasn't even there when it happened to them. I think someone is impersonating me and trying to get back at me.

-Oceanus: An impersonator, huh? That's...odd. (Gasps) The cloning machines!

(Oceanus dashes over the debris and heads over to the cloning machines. Sky also follows the scientist. When they reach the machines, they see the first cloning chamber is strangely not damaged, but the second one has major damages to it, having huge dents and a shattered glass door. They look inside the second chamber and see nothing, a little bit of smoke still emitting from the device. Oceanus's eyes shrink to a small square).

-Oceanus: This...is not good.

-Sky: Why? What happened?

(Oceanus doesn't respond. Instead, he walks over to the back of the machine and opens up a compartment. He reaches inside and pulls out a half-broken bottle with the label 'LSD').

-Sky: What is that?

-Oceanus: Sky...this is bad. The machine didn't do what I wanted it to do.

-Sky: What does that mean?

-Oceanus: Well, here is what I theorized. When the machine began to clone you, it must have malfunctioned during the experiment because it couldn't take so much energy. Then, maybe, during the night, the machine activated by itself and resumed the cloning process. The machine successfully made your clone, but, from what I discovered, I see that I added too much 'LSD'.

-Sky: What the heck is LSD?

-Oceanus: LSD is a hallucinogenic drug. I only meant to put a small amount into this bottle to steady the levels of sanity in your clone. But I put too much into the bottle and and the machine absorbed all of it into your clone. As a result, Sky...the machine created...an evil version of you.

(Sky gasps).

-Sky: So...my other bad self has been the one who's been ruining my friendships?

-Oceanus: It has to be. There's no other way. You see, your clone is the exact opposite of yourself. You're good, he's obviously not. You like butter and hate squids, he hates butter and likes squids. And now that he's been created, he's gonna to go out and re-create the entire city in his image; by making everything the opposite, including the wreckage of your relationships with your friends!

-Sky: Oh CRAP! What do we do? How do we stop him?

-Oceanus: The only way to stop him is to kill him. But before we can do that, you must not tell anyone else about this. If word gets out that there is an evil version of yourself, the city folk won't believe you and you might ultimately be exiled from the city.

-Sky: What about my friends?

-Oceanus: I'm afraid you won't be able to convince them. It will only confuse them. The best way to save your friends is to find the Evil Sky and stop him. If you can do that, the city will be safe, once again.

(Sky looks around anxiously for a while, then answers).

-Sky:...Okay. I'll keep an eye out for him.

-Oceanus: Hurry along, Sky. Time is of the essence.

-Sky: You got it, Ocean.

(Sky whips around and darts out of the lab. Oceanus sighs heavily as he glances back over to the broken bottle).

-Oceanus: (to himself) This...this...is all my fault.

(Meanwhile, halfway across where Sky is running, a good 5-miles away to a deserted beach, TrueMU and Evil Sky are seen carrying supplies for a 50 foot-tall spaceship. They lay the items next to the ship and look up at its stature).

-TrueMU: Thanks for helping me gather supplies for my ship, Sky.

-Evil Sky: (distorted) Oh, it-it-it was no tr-trouble at a-a-all.

(TrueMu glances at his friend, a little confused with his garbled speech).

-TrueMU: Um...are you okay, Sky? I...couldn't help but notice that your speech was a little...messed-up.

-Evil Sky: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just...going through puberty.

-TrueMU: But...you're 23 years old.

-Evil Sky: (angrily, through clenched teeth) Forget it! It's nothing. Let's work on the ship, shall we!?

(The evil Minecrafter walks to the back of the ship. TrueMU tilts his helmet to the side in confusion with Sky's sudden aggression. He assumes that it's nothing and walks to the front of the ship. He grabs an iron block, places it into an empty space, gets a stone hammer, and begins hammering away at the block to seal it in deeper. However, behind the ship, the evil version of Sky was up to no good. The back of the ship wasn't built yet, the inside of the ship filled with different wood blocks. The Minecrafter pulls out a flint 'n' steel and looks over to the side of the ship, his body half-way hidden behind the ship while his head stuck out).

-Evil Sky: Hey TrueMu, you know what would make this ship more awesome?

-TrueMU: No...what?

-Evil Sky: **FIRE!**

(The clone ignites the tool and fire starts on the block he aimed at. TrueMU gasps upon hearing 'fire' and runs over. The evil clone runs backwards away from the ship. The spaceman can only look as the fire spreads through the entire ship and burns it to the ground. All that is left of the ship is the ashes of the iron and wood blocks. TrueMU looks in shame as the clone walks up to him and wraps an arm around his neck).

-Evil Sky: Well, your dreams of heading to space just came _crashing_ down. Ha...Ha.

(TrueMU doesn't respond. He only looks in silence. The clone removes his arm).

-Evil Sky: Well, I'll just be heading back now...see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya.

-TrueMU: Dude...why...did...you burn down...my ship?

-Evil Sky: What? I'd thought it would be funny.

-TrueMU: (angrily) Look at me! Do you see me laughing?

-Evil Sky: Hm...I can't tell because your helmet is getting in the way. Why don't you take it off once and a while...oh wait, I forgot! You're too much of a pansy to show your face! Here, let me just help you with that!

(The clone takes his fist and punches TrueMU right in the orange visor. A crack can heard as the Minecrafter goes down. The evil clone was just about to start throwing punches at the space-suited man when he looks over and sees the normal Sky heading down a flight of stairs near the beach. The clone growls and takes off in the different direction. When Sky reaches the sandy beach, he looks around and sees his good friend TrueMU, collapsed near a pile of ashes. He gasps and runs over to the Minecrafter. He kneels down when he reaches him).

-Sky: TrueMU, are you okay? Dude, come on. Say something.

(Then, a soft grunt is heard from the space man. Slowly, he starts to lift himself up and stumbles a bit when he gets to his feet. A large crack, followed by a series of other cracks, decorated the center of TrueMU's visor. When he looks up and see Sky, he pushes the innocent Minecrafter away from him).

-TrueMU: Just...get away from me!

-Sky: Wait, dude, I-

-TrueMU: Enough! I've had it up to here with you, Sky! I thought I could trust you, but now I can see the real side of you. **I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!**

(TrueMU stomps away from Sky. Sky looks on in shamefulness as his once good friend disappears from the beach. Sky hangs his head over and trudges away from the beach. As he is walking, he talks to himself).

-Sky: I can't believe that in one day, I lose three of my best friends. What am I gonna do?

(Sky sighs heavily as he continues on, unaware of a figure spying on him. Evil Sky. The clone laughs evilly to himself and vanishes through the undergrowth of some nearby trees. However, unknown to the clone, half of a kilometer away, standing on a nearby cliff are two figures. Both of them men, somewhere in their early 20's. The first man has piercing blue eyes, wavy brown hair that covered his left eye, slightly tanned skin, a plain dark green-turquoise short sleeve shirt, black pants, grey boots, a small butter locket with criss-crossing pickaxes craved into it, and light black bands with butter bands in the middle. He is armed with a pickaxe, an obsidian Katana, and a bow. The other man next to him is like the first man, but he has black wavy hair, dark-red shirt, dark-blue pants, and brown eyes. The second man looks over to the first man).

-Minecrafter: Alix, you saw that entire thing, right?

-Alix: Indeed I did, Dustin. This whole thing makes me sick.

-Dustin: What are we gonna do? We can't just stand around and let that...guy ruin the life of that other guy.

-Alix: We don't know much about the situation that guy is facing, so we can't just act right away. We must keep low and find out more about the situation the one with the butter amulet is having.

-Dustin:...Okay.

(The two men slowly back away until they're out of sight).


	6. Ep 6: HuskyMudkipz

**Ep. 6: HuskyMudkipz**

(Only a couple of more hours until the morning. All is quiet in GeoCity. Everyone is fast asleep. The glowstones attached to fences to imitate light posts bright up the streets of the barren city, keeping any mobs away due to the light. In the wilderness of Minecraftia, at a nearby lake, the three of the last squids are seen swimming quietly through the tranquil waters).

-Squid #1: Ugh...I am so **BORED!**

-Squid #2: I know! Those pathetic Minecrafters enjoy the comfort of their dwellings while we just swim around in this crappy lake and drink where we PISS!

-Squid #3: Well, look at the bright side...

(The two squids look annoyingly at their cephalopod friend).

-Squid #1: **WHAT IS THE BRIGHT SIDE OF ALL THIS!?**

-Squid #3: Um...I don't have one.

-Squid #2: Idiot. Anyway, if that damn Butter King Sky didn't exist in the first place, we'd have the entire world of Minecraftia begging on its knees for mercy!

-Squid #1: Yeah. Man, I hate Sky!

-Squid #2: So greedy...

-Squid #1: Annoying!

-Squid #2: Ugly...

-Squid #1: And above all that, he is-

-Both: **STUPID!**

(The mollusks laugh it up, but are completely unaware of a figure sitting on a rock that rested on the bank of the lake. The squids look in the west direction and gasp as they see the evil clone of Sky. He is seen sharping his dark-blue colored diamond sword with a knife. He throws the knife away and looks at the squids).

-Evil Sky: Surely, you primitive creatures don't mean me as well.

-Squid #1: S...Sky?

-Evil Sky: Indeed I am Sky. But...I'm the evil version of that pest.  
(The squids cautiously swim over until they are a few feet from the clone).

-Squid #2: You're the evil version of the Butter King? How?

-Evil Sky: I'm an accidental result of a failed cloning experiment. I despise helping others, have a huge harted towards butter, but most of all, I cherish the habitual daily lives and plans of you squids.

-Squid #3: I'm starting to like the bad side of Sky.

-Squid #1: Now, hold on. Why are you telling us this?

-Evil Sky: Because before I can put my plans of ruling GeoCity and Minecraftia into action, I am going to need...an army of squids.

-Squid #1: Well, good luck with that. Me and the others are the only squids left in the entire world. It's been that way ever since Sky took out our entire species and nearly put us into extinction.

-Evil Sky: Not to worry, my fair cephalopods. You see, the cloning machine where I was created is located on the outskirts of GeoCity in the lab of the scientist Oceanus. If we can get ahold of that machine and repair it, we'll be able to duplicate all to you and rebuild the squid population once again! And then, we will conquer the entire suburb and the landscape of Minecraftia.

-Squid #1: Hm...okay, then. Deal. When do we get to work on stealing the machine?

-Evil Sky: In the morning at around late noon. You three can walk on land, right?

-Squid #2: Sure, but we're always afraid to approach the city because Sky is there!

-Evil Sky: Oh...the goody side of Sky. Heh...he doesn't have much time left. After I was created, I escaped the lab and pursued the mission of making every one of Sky's friends turn against him. So far, I've gotten to three of his friends. They obviously mistaken me for him, which I intended on happening. Once everyone hates Sky and eventually exiles him from the city for good, I shall reveal myself and you aquatic creatures shall aid in the takeover!

(The squids look at each other and squint their eyes mischievously. They turn back to the clone).

-Squid #1: Excellent plan. We promise, we got your back!

-Evil Sky: I'm sure you will.

(The clone laughs evilly, his demonic laughter echoing throughout the entire forest. A couple of cows, sheep, and pigs turn their heads in the direction of the noise, panic, and run in the other direction).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. As the sun brightens the day up, life starts to bustle about. At a nearby neighborhood, at a different house, Husky is seen tending to his car. However, he is completely oblivious that Evil Sky is standing right next to him, leaning against the side of the SUV. Husky takes a breathe and leans out from beneath the hood. When he sees Sky, he is startled).

-HuskyMudkipz: Whoa! Sky, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?

-Evil Sky: Oh, just a couple of minutes. So...what are you doing?

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, I've been hearing this dinging sound in my car and I just want to see what the heck it is.

-Evil Sky: Hm...I can help you with that. Stand aside, Mudkip.

(The clone walks over to the hood and looks inside. Husky notices Sky's different clothing and spots the cape with the crossed-out butter ingot on it).

-HuskyMudkipz: Um...Sky? Why are you wearing a cape with a crossed-out butter ingot on it?

-Sky: I lost a bet.

-HuskyMudkipz: Then, why are you wearing blue clothing?

-Sky: (slightly annoyed) Because all my other clothes were dirty!

(Husky backs away a bit upon hearing Sky's slightly aggersive sentence. Then, the clone pretends that he had found the problem, for he has a plan).

-Evil Sky: Mudkip, I think I found the problem. I see a wire hanging off of the engine.

(Husky walks over to the hood as the clone backs away. The Mudkip looks inside, half his body outside of the hood and the other half inside the car's engine).

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't see the wire.

-Evil Sky: Really? Why don't you take a _closer look_?!

(The clone grabs the top part of the hood. He forcefully closes the hood down with Husky still in the way. The Mudkip screams in pain as the sharp edges of the hood scrape across his back, tearing his gray suit and leaving bloody scratches. The clone starts to repeatedly slamming the hood down on the poor Minecrafter).

-HuskyMudkipz: (painfully) **SKY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**

-Evil Sky: What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm helping you!

(With one last slam, the clone pins the hood down on the Mudkip. Then, he magically summons up a rope of chain. He wraps it around the hood, Husky still struggling to free himself from the inside engine. Eventually, the evil Sky locks the ends of the chains together and steps up).

-Evil Sky: Well, hate to leave so early, but I'll see you later, Mudkip. That is...unless you can escape from your trap!

(The clone laughs evilly as he walks up. Husky, on the other hand, screams Sky's name and pleads to free him, but he doesn't. Within a few minutes, the clone had vanished. Meanwhile, walking down the sidewalks is the good Sky. He glances over and gasps as he sees his friend trapped within his car. Sky sprints across the street and makes it to the car. He sees the rope chain wrapped around the hood with Husky underneath it. Sky pulls out his butter sword and cuts the rope chain. When they fall off, Sky sheathes his sword away and pulls up the hood, freeing the Mudkip. Husky breathes heavily as he steps back, blood gushing from his wounds. He grasps his back as Sky walks up to him).

-Sky: Husky, are you okay!?

-HuskyMudkipz: (angrily) **DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?**

-Sky: Wait, dude, I can explain!

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't want to hear your goddamn excuses! You're...you're a frickin' psychopath, man. You seriously need to get some help! We're done, Sky! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna drag myself to the hospital to get my wounds stitched up.

(Husky painfully starts walking away from Sky, the back of his suit now soaked in his blood. Sky lowers his head despairingly, having now lost another friend and be blamed for his non-existent actions).

* * *

**I am SO SO SO sorry, readers and reviewers. My Internet went down and I was left in boredom for days. I'll try to make it up to every one of you. I promise. ;(.**


	7. Ep 7: BajanCanadian

**Ep. 7: BajanCanadian**

* * *

**"Losing someone you care about will send your world crashing down and you'll never be the same again. But...if you can brave through it, you can get back on your feet".**

* * *

**Note: I forgot one more character for this story: Bodil40!  
That's all.**

* * *

(Halfway through the day, Sky had hid himself within the city, not wanting to be seen by the rest of his remaining friends. He is currently walking down a sidewalk. When he reaches the end of the sidewalk, he looks to the next block and see Deadlox, Jerome, HuskyMudkipz, and BajanCanadian at a table outside of a cafe. Sky hides behind a building and eavesdrop on their conversation taking place).

-Deadlox: Have you guys noticed that Sky is more aggressive towards us?

-Jerome: No kidding! He chop down my home! I have to pay Bashur a pack of gum every week just so I can stay at his INN until I can build a new home.

-HuskyMudkipz: And I had to get 20 stitches on my back after Sky brutally slammed my SUV's hood on me while I was fixing it.

-BajanCanadian: Geez, that's gotta hurt. Why is Sky doing this?

-Jerome: We have no idea. Either he has a lot of problems right now or he just hates our guts now.

-Deadlox: But we didn't even do anything to him to deserve how he's treating us.

-BajanCanadian: If that's the case, I'm steering clear from him.

(Sky gasps silently to himself, then hangs his head in sadness. He soon trudges away, unaware of a figure standing on top of the cafe, spying on him...the evil clone of the Butter God. The clone looks over and spots Sky's ex-friends gathered around the table. He smiles evilly. He pads over to an air conditioner, grabs it, and forcefully rips it out of its screws. He grunts as he drags the machine to the edge of the cafe, right over the Minecrafters. He walks behind the machine, then lightly kicks it. The device immediately falls over. Deadlox suddenly looks up and sees the machine).

-Deadlox: Guys, look out!

(Everyone quickly glances up and moves out of the way, the machine destroys the entire table, but doesn't crush the men. Bajan looks towards the cafe top and sees Sky for a split second before he vanishes).

-BajanCanadian: Okay, Sky is officially off my friends' list.

-Deadlox: Come on! Let's get out of here!

(The men run across the street and away for the cafe. Meanwhile, the evil clone of Sky is seen laughing mischievously as the Minecrafters have mistaken him for the good Sky once again).

-Evil Sky: What a bunch of losers. Pointless minds, bad recognizing skills. This city will be a snap to steal.

-Voice: Not if we have anything to do with it!

(The clone spins around. About 1 meter away from him are the two men...Alix and Dustin. They are armed with Katanas and bows. However, the weapons don't faze Evil Sky).

-Evil Sky: And just how are you two supposed to be!?

-Alix: I'm Alix. This is my brother Dustin. We've been seeing what you're up to...Sky. But no more will you ruin the life of the great hero of GeoCity and Minecraftia!

-Dustin: Your evil deeds will no longer haunt the Butter God. You're going down!

(Alix and Dustin wield their Katanas at the evil clone. In response, the clone smirks and summoning in his hands is a long, rusty rope chain with little spikes on every chain. Like a whip, he swings the rope chain around for a bit before getting into a fighting position with it. Alix makes his move by rushing towards Evil Sky with his Katana drawn. The clone whips the chain at him. The other end wraps around the blade of the sword. Sky yanks the sword right out of Alix's hands, now into his hands. Sky whips the chain once again. The end vines around Alix's left arm, digging into his skin with its spikes and making him wince in pain. Sky start to pull the man towards him, but Alix wasn't giving up yet. He grabs a part of the chain and violently twists it. Sky loses his grip on the other end of the chain and accidentally lets go. Alix tosses the chain rope away. Dustin steps in, aims his bow at the clone, and fires. The arrow flies through the air and hits the clone. Sky lets out a distorted and agony-filled scream as the arrow had struck him in the face, right into the cheek. He hides his face away as he stumbles backwards. Alix and Dustin look silently as the clone slowly regains his footing and looks up. His red glowing pupils shrink to small squares as...dark-blue blood leaks out of his face from his bow wound. His pupils glance over to the bow. His right hand goes up, grasps the end of the arrow, and pulls it out quickly. Sky howls through his dagger-like teeth as the arrow slips out of his wound. The sharp end of the arrow drips with the clone's abnormally colored blood. He glances over to Dustin with big, blood-red pupils).

-Evil Sky:...You will wish you hadn't done that.

(The clone throws the arrow at Dustin. Like a bullet, the arrow pierces through his chest, ruptures his blood vessels, and stabs him right in the heart. Dustin is thrown backwards and lands on his back, stiff and dead).

-Alix: **DUSTIN!**

(Alix looks at his dead brother, then back at Sky, but only to see the clone running on all fours and lunges at him. He is thrown on his back. Alix can only look in horror as the clone glares into his blue eyes, growling and panting like a wild animal. His red pupils glow only brighter, his mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth, soaked in blue blood. Alix looks away and waits for the clone to kill him. But...nothing happens. Alix looks up at the clone again. Sky closes his mouth and instead, grasps the man by his throat. Alix struggles to breathe as Sky's death grip on his throat begins to crush his windpipe. The clone speaks to him in a very distorted, demonic voice).

-Evil Sky: I...I could ki-kill you righ-right now, but seeing that yo-you and your worthless par-partner didn't pu-put up much of a-a-a fight, I'll let...let you live. But if-if you ever tr-try to st-stop me again, it'll be th-the last time yo-you ever see th-the light again. La-later.

(The clone leaps off Alix. Alix gets up and looks around, only to see that Sky had disappeared. He then looks over and sees his brother, dead with the arrow lodged into his chest. Alix stumbles on his legs and hands and crawls over to his deceased sibling. He sobs underneath his breath. He moves his hands under his brother and gently picks him up, his hand dangling and his limbs stiff and lifeless).

-Alix: (Voice breaking) Oh, Dustin...

(Alix lays his head on his deceased brother's chest and sobs quietly. The evil clone's violent rampancy was only getting worse).


	8. Ep 8: Ssundee

**Ep. 8: Ssundee**

* * *

**"In all of the people on the world, we go a little insane from time to time. But when it's permanent, you may even become a threat".**

* * *

(The day seem to go slower than usually. As the night settled over Minecraftia and the surrounding suburbs, everyone rushes to their homes as the mobs of the night appear. Zombies, skeletons, spiders, and other hostile mobs crawl out of the shadows and portal the outskirts of GeoCity, looking for any unsuspecting victims to attack. Half a second, a shadow zooms through a gang of skeletons, knocking them off their decaying feet. They look around confusingly, wondering what hit them. Dashing through a large field filled with mobs...is Evil Sky. Attached and hanging onto his arms and shoulders are the three last squids. The clone leaps and bounds across the rugged landscape. The clone was currently on his way to steal the cloning machine that rested in the lab of Oceanus. But since he lost the track of time, he had to go and get the squids himself. They look tiredly as the evil Squid God continues to advance to their destination).

-Squid #1: Ugh...are we there yet!?

-Evil Sky: Patience, my fellow mollusk. I may have lost the track of time, but it's not too late for us to take that mechanism.

(A few miles later, the clone ceases the running and pants heavily as he is standing in front of the lab. The lab seemed closed to the clone. He glances all over the structure, making sure that there was no obstacles or traps anywhere. But as he turns his head, he winces as the wound in his cheek from an earlier attack from two men sends shocks of pain through his head. He stops looking around and heads inside. The lab is dark, only a couple of glowstone blocks faintly lit up the facility. The clone looks to the back of the lab and sees the cloning machines, surprising in good condition. In fact, the whole lab was back together. The squids look ahead and see the machine).

-Squid #2: Huh. This seems easy enough.

-Evil Sky: Yeah...a little too easy...

(The clone cautiously starts approaching the machines, rapidly looking around for any signs of danger. Once he makes it to the devices, the squid squirm off the clone and stand lightly off the floor using their tentacles. Evil Sky takes one more look around, then reaches a hand for the glass door on the first machine. Then, the sound of a bow being pulled back is heard. The clone ceases all movement and stands still. His red round pupils glow bright red again and move to the left of the sunglasses. Standing right behind the Squid God is Oceanus, armed with an enchanted bow).

-Oceanus: Don't...even...think about it.

(The clone chuckles to himself and turns around. The squids are terrified and hide behind Evil Sky, not wanting to feel the wrath and sharp end of an arrow).

-Evil Sky: Oceanus...the scientist who thought he could go down in history by inventing something that would later on created me...an exact, but failed replica of the Butter God.

-Oceanus: Listen. Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to surrender quietly and give up those squids hidden behind you. If you don't comply, I'll unleash an arrow to your head and send you to the Nether.

-Evil Sky: No, _here's_ what's gonna happen. You'll back off while I start creating my Squid Army. If _you_ don't comply, I'll rip your spine right out of your mouth and kill you with it.

S-Squid #1: Yeah! So do what's best for yourself and **BACK OFF!**

(The other squids agree and shout insults at the scientist. The clone grins evilly as Oceanus grinds his teeth in frustration. Out of nowhere, he aims his bow at the clone and fires. The arrow travels straight for Evil Sky. Quick as a flash, the clone grabs the arrow in mid-air before it could hit him. Oceanus gasps as the clone looks at the arrow, pretending to be interested in it).

-Evil Sky: Nice shot...from a scientist. Now, allow me to show you my shooting skills.

(The clone leans backward and throws the arrow with such force. The arrow scrapes across the scientist's right backside leg, tearing the hamstring. Oceanus screams as he collapses to the ground in pain. He grasps his injured leg as the beings in front of him stare at him in amusement).

-Squid #1: Shall we kill him?

-Evil Sky: Just leave him. He already got what he deserved. Come on, let's take this machine and power it up for ourselves.

(The squids agree and rush towards the machine. They start violently pulling the machine out of the wall with unusually powerful strength. They manage to get both devices out of the wall. The squids start dragging the machine out of the door. The Squid God follows them, but not before giving the injured scientist one last piece of his mind).

-Evil Sky: Let the downfall of GeoCity begin...

(The clone departs and shuts the doors, leaving the poor scientist in total darkness and no way to get help. The clone blocks the doors by taking an iron bar and crushes it between the handles to prevent anyone else from entering. He looks over at the squids).

-Evil Sky: Squids...take the machine to the abandoned warehouse downtown from here. I shall catch up later.

-Squid #1: Okay.

(The squids slither away with the machine in the cover of the dark alleys in the city. He clone smiles devilishly, but when he turns around, he is slightly startled when Ssundee is seen standing on the sidewalk, a shocked look on his face).

-Evil Sky: Um...how much did you see?

-Ssundee: Oh...uh...not much, really.

-Evil Sky: You saw the whole thing unfold, didn't you?

-Ssundee: Yep.

-Evil Sky: You do realize by now I'm going to have to kill you?

(Ssundee flinches upon hearing the words 'kill you'. He slowly takes a step back, then hightails it out of there. Evil Sky growls and chases after the man. Ssundee pants frantically as he runs from block to block, trying to evade Sky. He runs into an alley. He peers out of the building behind him to see if Sky is there. A few parked cars are there, but no Sky. He sighs a breathe of relief, but when he looks to his right, the clone is right there. Ssundee yelps and falls onto his back. He scoots away using his hands and legs as The Squid God slowly pads towards him).

-Ssundee: (panicky) Sky, please! Don't kill me! I swear, I won't tell anyone about this! I promise!

-Evil Sky: I'm having rather a hard time believing that you will keep this secret between us.

-Ssundee: (Voice breaking) Sky, please! Look, I'll do anything you want! Just please, let me go!

(Ssundee gets into a fetal position, hiding his face with his arms. The clone just looks at him with a bored expression. Then, Sky decides to spare the Minecrafter's life).

-Evil Sky: Hm...okay, Ssundee. I won't kill you. But under one condition; give me your sunglasses.

-Ssundee: What!? But Sky, you know I have to wear these. They prevent me from...going insane.

-Evil Sky: Okay. Then, sit back and watch me kill you with my bare hands.

(The clone raises a fist at the man. Ssundee panics and reluctantly surrenders his sunglasses).

-Ssundee: Okay! Okay! Just take them.

(The clone snatches the sunglasses away from Ssundee. He smiles evilly. He grabs the middle of the glasses and breaks them in half. Sky lets the sunglasses go, the two parts clatter to the ground. Ssundee looks with his bright blue eyes in horror as his favorite pair of sunglasses are seen, broken in half. The clone stares at Ssundee).

-Evil Sky: Well, I better get going now. I'm sure our secret will be safely kept...because no one will believe you once you go insane.

(The clone descends into the darkness of the alley. Ssundee gets up and runs out of the alley. He starts hyperventilating and glances wildly in all directions. He grasps his head and tries to control himself).

-Ssundee: (to himself) Ugh! Okay, Ssundee. You'll be fine! I don't need those sunglasses. I'll just to stay out of Sky's way from now on. I won't...go...insane.

(Ssundee just smiles weakly. One of his eyes slightly twitches. He slowly starts walking down the sidewalk, quietly laughing insanely to himself, insanity already consuming his being).


	9. Ep 9: Setosorcerer

**Ep. 9: Setosorcerer**

* * *

**"The power in one can get out of control if no one is there to convince them that they are power hungry".**

* * *

**Hey guys, quick note here. I've been getting comments concerning on the story's vast amount of fighting, broken friendships, blood and gore. Listen, I wrote this story because I wanted to give it a shot at a scary genre. I'm not writing this story because I hate Sky. I'll always be a big fan of him, no matter what. So, for any readers who may have a problem reading this story, I suggest you don't read it at all. However, for those who don't have a problem, stay on alert for new chapters. Anyway, peace out!**

* * *

(At the deserted warehouse downtown of GeoCity, inside the structure, the squids are seen connecting wires to the machines. The evil clone had arrived to the warehouse after his confrontation with Ssundee. After the last wire is connected, the squids slither off the machine and look at it. But since the building was abandoned, there was no power).

-Squid #2: Well, we got the machine hooked up to the warehouse's electrical source, but how are we going to get it running?

-Evil Sky: Leave that to me.

(The clone looks to his right and spots an electrical box. He raises his hand at the object. Sparks of blue lighting travel through his hand. They shoot out of his hand and electrocute the box. As a result of the sudden shock, the electrical box starts up. A steady stream of electricity travels through the wires and jumpstarts the cloning machines. The clone smiles evilly as the squids enter the first machine. Sky pads over to the machine with the squids in it and shuts the door. He looks over at the control panel and looks at it. There is a number dial, next to it is a screen that showed the number 1 on it. The clone just takes his fists and destroys them. A huge spark comes from the second machine. The first cloning chamber begins to duplicate the squids. The second machine's door swings open and vast numbers of squids start crawling out of it. The clone looks in evil delight as the cloning machines uncontrollably produce squids of all species and abilities, from exploding squids to flying squids. While this is taking place, right outside of the facility, a Minecrafter is seen walking down the sidewalk, a dog pacing by his side. It's Seto, the escapee of the Minecraftia Prison who helped Sky and his friends on their quest. His dog perks his ears up and runs towards the front of the warehouse).

-Seto: Hey! Where-where you going, boy?

(Seto runs after the canine. When he reaches the warehouse's doors, his dog is seen clawing at the doors, whimpering and growling. Seto walks up to his dog, the canine turns to him and barks desperately).

-Seto: You think there's something behind these doors?

(His dog does a quick nod. Seto slowly approaches the doors and slightly opens one of them. Inside, he sees groups and groups of squids squirming everywhere inside the building. The Minecrafter gasps as he sees so much squids).

-Seto: Oh my Notch...who is responsible for this!?

(Seto looks to his upper right. Standing on a high platform in the warehouse is Evil Sky, who is currently laughing maliciously as more squids are cloned).

-Seto: (Gasps) S...Sky? Why...why is he doing this!?

(A loud bang is hearted through the building. The squids glance upward and see their leader with a bat, who obviously had done the noise to get their attention. Sky starts to deliever his statement).

-Evil Sky: **HEAR ME, SQUIDS!** Now that we have a army that is surely powerful enough to take out populations of Minecrafters, we will now begin to plan the takeover of GeoCity and eventually, **MINECRAFTIA!**

(The squids yell in union. Flying squids zoom across the whole building, squid dogs bark loudly and scrap the floor with razor-sharp claws. Seto's pupils shrink to a small square, shocked at Sky's betrayal towards the entire city, completely unaware that the Sky he sees is not the real Sky. As the squids start to quiet down, Sky delivers another statement).

-Evil Sky: And another thing...I know you're there...Setosorcerer.

(Every squid in the building glance over and see the tiny cracked-open door. Seto gasps under his breathe, quickly steps away and starts running away with his dog. As he is running, 5 flying squids break through the roof of the warehouse and zoom across the sky towards the Minecrafter. Seto continues to run, but eventually trips when one of the flying squids grabs ahold of his legs. The other squids wrap their tentacles around the struggling man, waiting for their leader to arrive. His dog, meanwhile, is barking angrily at the squids and tries to attack them. But then, a gang of squid dogs dash towards Seto's dog and threaten him. The poor canine is concerned against a tree. The squid dogs surround him. After 4 grueling minutes pass, the evil clone arrives. He looks down at Seto with false sadness).

-Evil Sky: Aww...look who wanted to escape with the truth about who I really am.

-Seto: Sky, why are you doing this!? Have you gone completely insane!?

-Evil Sky: Oh, I wouldn't say completely...

(The clone gives out a creepy smile, revealing rows of dagger-like teeth and 3 inch-long canines).

-Seto: (sarcastically) Yeah, that smile says it all.

-Evil Sky: Don't use your sarcasm on me! You have no idea what you're messing with. Now that you know about what I'm planning, I have no choice but to keep you prisoner. Squids, take him back to the warehouse. Lock him in the basement and make sure he is tied up tightly and gagged. I want to make sure that he doesn't get in the way of my plans or have someone else know about this.

(The squids nod and carry the Minecrafter away. The pack of squid dogs escort the normal dog away as well. The clone slowly pads behind the groups, making sure neither Seto or his dog get away).

* * *

(The next morning eventually arrives. The sun slowly rises into the orange-red welkin. In GeoCity, the good Sky is seen walking down the sidewalk, looking more miserable than usually, having not heard from any of his friends, Ssundee, or Seto. He is on his way to check in with Oceanus. But as soon as he arrives at the lab, he notices something wrong with the facility. The lights were off, and there was a bent iron bar locking the doors together and preventing entry).

-Sky: Oceanus!

(Sky sprints to the doors. He unsheathes his sword and cuts through the iron bar. He kicks the doors open. He walks inside and in front of him, a man is seen, curled up with a small pool of blood beneath him. Sky winces and runs over to the fallen scientist).

-Sky: Oceanus? Oceanus, are you okay?

-Oceanus: (barely breathing) Sk...Sky?

-Sky: Dude, who did this to you?

-Oceanus: He...he did...

-Sky: Who's 'he'?

-Oceanus: Your...evil...self...

(Oceanus starts to breathing heavily, slowly starting to slip into unconsciousness from losing too much blood. Sky tries to keep the scientist awake).

-Sky: Dude, don't die on me! Stay with me! I'll get you help, I swear!

(Sky tries to get the man into his arms, but his tall size makes it difficult).

-Sky: Dammit! I wish I could get some help!

-Voice: Perhaps I could provide you with some assistance.

(Sky looks behind himself. Walking inside the lab is Alix).

-Sky: Who are you?

-Alix: I'll tell you who am I later. Right now, we must get this man to the hospital. I'm willing to help you.

-Sky: Well...okay! Grab his head! I'll carry his legs.

(Alix pads over to the head of the scientist. Sky moves over to his legs. Both Minecrafters grab his body parts and lift him into the air. They steadily trudge out of the dark lab with Oceanus).

* * *

(Half an hour later, at the GeoCity Central Hosptial, Oceanus is seen, sleeping across a hosptial bed, his right leg in bandages. Sky and Alix wait patiently in the room for Oceanus's doctor. Then, a young doctor dressed in a doctor's uniform and black pants enters the room. Sky is the first to get up from his seat and ask the doctor).

-Sky: Sir, is he gonna be okay?

-Doctor: (Sighs) Probably not. After being on that cold floor in the lab for hours, his torn hamstring has become infected and more damaged. We did everything we could to help the injury. It's...possibly most likely that we might have to amputate the leg and replace it with a prosthetic artificial leg.

(Sky's jaw slightly drops from the horrible news. Alix looks away, his face hidden away with his hair).

-Doctor: I'm sorry, Sky. It will probably take him months or even years to get used to the man-made leg. It was the best that we could.

-Sky:...Okay. Thanks, doctor.

(The doctor exits out of the room. Sky slowly pads to the nearest window and looks out. Alix lifts up his head and looks towards Sky. Without turning his head, Sky speaks to Alix).

-Sky: So...what's your name?

-Alix: My name's Alix. I'm a miner here in GeoCity. I've dedicated myself to helping others in need, no matter what. That, and because of my brother's passing.

-Sky: Oh...I'm sorry. What happened?

-Alix: Me and him were fighting your evil self.

(Sky slightly lifts his head in surprise and looks towards the miner, who in response, looks back at him).

-Sky: Wha-how...how do you know about my situation with my evil clone?

-Alix: My brother and I were venturing through the city when we spotted him. He was dressed in blue clothing and he was assaulting someone in a blue spacesuit.

-Sky: (to himself) That's TrueMU...

-Alix: He disappeared right after he punched the poor Minecrafter in the helmet. We saw you arrive and the spacesuit man accused you of hurting him. My brother and I decided that you didn't deserve what you got, so we decided to take action of this. We later soon found out who you are, and when he spotted that evil version of yourself again, we thought we could take care of the problem easily. Unfortunately, that resulted in the wrongful death of my dearest brother, Dustin. Now that he's gone, I swear on the life of me that I will avenge his death. Sky...I know this is your personal problem, but I want to help you. To not only clear your name, but to avenge a close slibling.

(Sky ponders over this. After a while of hard thinking, he looks back at Alix).

-Sky: Okay, Alix. You can help me. What can we do?

-Alix: I'll keep an careful eye on that evil version of you. What you can do and go, find your last remaining friends, and warn them about your evil clone.

-Sky: But I can't do that. If I tell them that there's an evil part of me coming after them, they won't believe me! Besides, Oceanus told me not to.

-Alix: Well, he's incapacitated now! What other option do you have?

(Sky sighs deeply. He glances over to the sleeping scientist. He looks back at Alix).

-Sky:...I guess...I guess you're right. I'm gonna have to tell them.

-Alix: I know it's gonna be hard, but try your hardest to make them believe you. Come on. Let's get going while we have enough time left.

-Sky: Okay.

(Sky and Alix walk out of the hosptial room, leaving the unconscious scientist. Quietly, the patient opens one of his eyes slightly. The pupils slowly move to the door).

-Oceanus: (quietly) Sky...don't...fai...fai...fail...

(Oceanus lets out an exhausted sigh as he falls back to sleep).


	10. Ep 10: Bodil and Bashur

**Ep. 10: Bodil and Bashur**

* * *

(The day speeds into early noon. In the city, west of the outskirts, an INN building is seen. Building the structure out of wood is Bashur. Right above the watermelon man, Bodil is seen, placing gravity-defying blocks to construct his new map plan. Bashur places the last block to his creation).

-Bashur: There. It took nearly a week, but my INN is finally complete!

(Bashur glances up and checks up on Bodil).

-Bashur: What's up, Bodil!?

(Bodil peeks his head out of the wood platform he's building).

-Bodil: Just fine! Nearly done with this new jump map.

(Bodil gets back to work. Then, when Bashur looks at his building, he is startled when he sees Evil Sky leaning up against the right side corner of the INN. The clone looks over at Bashur).

-Bashur: Hey Sky! What's...with the getup?

-Evil Sky: Nothing you need to be concerned about, melon-tard.

(The clone stops leaning on the building and slowly trudges menacingly towards Bashur. The humanoid melon senses something is wrong with Sky and takes a few steps away from him).

-Bashur: Sky, are you okay, buddy? You seem kinda grumpy. Are you grumpy?

-Evil Sky: (sarcastically) Just peachy.

(Bashur isn't convinced that Sky is just fine).

-Bashur: No, dude. You definitely seem grumpy. Hey! I know what will make you laugh. Wait right here!

(Bashur sprints into his INN. The evil clone tilts his head in confusion. A few moments later, Bashur returns with a Minecrafter's skull. He blows on it to get some of the dust off).

-Bashur: I found this skull while I was venturing through Minecraftia one day. I still don't know who it belongs to, but watch this!

(Bashur takes the skull and begins to place it on his head. The skull magically goes through his head, the teeth part only exposed in his mouth).

-Bashur: See? Looks like I got bling on my teeth! (Rapping) I got bling on my teeth! Wha-wha-what! Bling on my teeth! You want some of dis!? I got bling on my teeth-

-Evil Sky: **SHUT UP!** God, you're so annoying!

(Bashur takes the skull off).

-Bashur: Hey! That's what the last guy said to me.

(Meanwheil, Bodil builds a ladder to the ground with a wooden pillar underneath the platform. He walks over to where Bashur and Sky are).

-Bodil: Hey, guys. What's going on?

-Sky: Stay out of this, you Bulgarian bastard!

-Bodil: Whoa! What the heck did I do?

-Bashur: Yeah, dude. Not cool. Stop being such a jerk!

(The clone magically summons a blood-red diamond sword and aims it for Bodil and Bashur. The two men stop talking and look in fright as the tip of the sword is aimed dangerously close to their throats. The clone talks to them).

-Evil Sky: You two annoyed me for the last time. Both of you are nothing but psycho maniacs who have such annoying laughs. Bodil, I've played some of your maps before and they couldn't be more awfully made. They sucked big time.

(Bodil's jaw drops, his heart shattered upon hearing Sky telling him that his maps were terrible).

-Bodil: But...I thought you loved playing my maps.

-Evil Sky: Not anymore. And Bashur, you shouldn't even be alive. You're a watermelon. Be a watermelon. Your voice and laugh make me sick to my stomach, especially your scream.

-Bashur: But you said you like the way I screamed.

-Evil Sky: Yeah, until I realized how irritating it is. Now, unless you want to be gasping for air because of your sliced-open windpipe, I suggest you two make like campers and get lost.

(Bodil and Bashur glance at each other, then take off in the opposite direction. They continue running until they are out of sight. The clone laughs evilly. He looks over at Bashur's INN. He summons a flint 'n steel and lights up one of the wooden blocks. The fire starst to spread, burning up the blocks along the way. The clone then looks in the direction where Bodil and Bashur had run off).

-Evil Sky: Continue running, pathetic Minecrafters. Cherish the remaining freedom you have left...until I re-create this city in my glorious image.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the east part of the city at a insane asylum, Jerome, Deadlox, and TrueMU are seen walking through a dimly-lit hallway, following a female nurse. They had gotten news that their friend Ssundee was brought here after he was exhibiting wild and crazy behavior on the streets).

-Deadlox: I can't believe Ssundee was brought here.

-TrueMU: Yeah. He's so violent and uncontrollable when he's not wearing his sunglasses.

-Jerome: But he never takes them off. So...this couldn't have been an accident.

(After they do a bit of walking, they get to Ssundee's room).

-Female Nurse: Well, your friend is in this room right now.

-Deadlox: Can we see him?

-Female Nurse: Well...earlier, he did try to force-feed one of our doctors cake and I don't know why, but I suppose he's calm enough to see his friends.

(The nurse pulls out the key to the room and slowly opens the door. Inside, Ssundee is seen, rocking in the top right corner of the room, his knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His pupils are nothing but two blue small squares. On the right of the room, a table with several types of cakes is seen. Deadlox, Jerome, and TrueMU cautiously enter the room and approach Ssundee. Deadlox carefully speaks to the sane-drained man).

-Deadlox: Ssundee...are you okay?

-Ssundee: (mumbles incoherently) Ugh...uh...dhe...sce...Sk...meh...

-TrueMU: I...think he's trying to tell us something.

-Jerome: Ssundee, tell us. Who did this to you?

-Ssundee: (shaking voice) Do...do-do any of you want my cake?  
-TrueMU: We'll have your cake later. Just tell us. Who took your sunglasses?

-Ssundee: I..I can't say. He...uh...he said he would murder...me.

-Deadlox: Who would? Ssundee, if you tell us who this guy is, we can reassure you that his ass is gonna get kicked!

-Ssundee: De...he...huh...he-it...it...was...Sk...Sk...grr.. .**SKY!**

-TrueMU: Wait, Sky did this to you?!

-Ssundee: Oh-no...he's gonna come after me! I...I gotta hide!

(Ssundee scrambles out of his position and hides under his bed).

-Deadlox: (angrily) Okay! That's the last straw! Sky can assault all of us, but nobody takes Ssundee's sunglasses and makes him insane. Come on! We're heading to the mayor's building and see if we can get an agreement with the mayor to exile Sky from the city.

(Deadlox stomps out of the room. TrueMU and Jerome run in front of the Minecrafter and stop him).

-TrueMU: Wait! Think about this! Sky has been our friend for a long time! We can't just banish him out the city!

-Deadlox: Dude, he shattered your visor! You had to pay $80 to have it repaired and he destroyed your ship! Don't you feel like he deserves to be banished!?

(TrueMU thinks about this topic for a bit, then comes to the realization that Deadlox may be telling the truth).

-TrueMU: I...guess you're right...

-Jerome: But I don't understand. One minute, Sky is just our average friend and the next thing we know, he goes on a rampage and assaults all of us.

-Deadlox: We might as well face it. Sky isn't Sky anymore. If he can't change who he is, then it's his problem, not ours anymore. Now, let's go.

(Deadlox walks away. TrueMU and Jerome look at each other, then follow Deadlox. The nurse standing by the door had heard everything and can't help but feel sorry for the men. Then, Ssundee looks out the doorway with a cake in his hands).

-Ssundee: Do...do you want some cake?

-Female Nurse: No, I don't.

-Ssundee: (quivering) Do you know what I had to do to make this cake!? Do you know what I had to do!?

-Female Nurse: No, and I don't really care. Now get back in your room!

(Ssundee whimpers like a dog and backs away into his room. The nurse closes up the door, locks it, and resumes her duties).


	11. Ep 11: The Squid Invasion Begins

**Ep. 11: The Squid Invasion Begins**

* * *

**"When you lose all hope of ever fixing a situation, you feel like you have failed everything...perhaps you might even feel like you failed the world".**

* * *

(The day passes on into the early evening. At the abandoned warehouse in the somewhat deserted part of GeoCity, the evil clone of Sky stands on the high platform, about to give a speech to the 1,000,000 army-strong squids below him. At this point in time, the evil clone has gotten more powerful as a result of the LSD coursing through his veins and range and fury built up within his being. On his back, 6 tentacle-like limbs squirmed everywhere, with 3 going down on both sides of his back, sticking out of his outfit. His mouth has 4 rows of knife-sharpen teeth, each row on top and on bottom. He begins his speech).

-Evil Sky: Squids...the time has come to take GeoCity. We will force the city folk to become our slaves. Then, we will take over and build up the army to its breaking point and finally, **WE WILL TAKE MINECRAFTIA!**

(The squids yell in agreement with their new leader. Then, the evil clone temporarily moves his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing dark-blue iris with a dark-red medium square and in the middle, a small red square representing the pupils. His eyes were almost hypnotic-looking. He shouts out an order to the Squid Army).

-Evil Sky: **SQUID** **ARMY, ATTACK!**

(The squids immediately agree and burst out of the warehouse doors, bringing them down. Squids of all kinds and abilities squirm out of the facility and cover the streets of downtown GeoCity. Few Minecrafters are seen walking down the sidewalk, but they see the squids, they panic and run away. Flying squids soar across the sky and zoom straight for the Minecrafters. They latch onto the faces to blind them and wrap their tentacles around the arms, making them fall to the ground. Groups of squids squirm for the fallen residents and drag them away. Then, storm clouds start to roll in and darken the evening sky. Rain begins to fall, setting a rather troubling mood in the city. The squids, however, enjoy the rain because it will make them even stronger. Meanwhile, during all this madness, perched on a nearby skyscraper is Alix, safety out of sight and witnessing all that is happening. He takes out his phone and dials down Sky's number. Meanwhile, at Sky and Dawn's, the Butter King looks out of the window, seeing the rain fall and cover the streets in rainwater. Dawn is standing besides him, keeping him company. Then, his phone rings. Sky takes it out of his pocket and answers it).

-Sky: (frantically) Hello?

-Alix: (over the line) Sky, we got trouble! The evil version of yourself just created a large army of squids!

-Sky: **WHAT!?**

-Alix: Yes! I am not kidding! They are swarming everywhere, capturing innocent people, and tearing everything apart! The main center of GeoCity is 5 miles away from where the downtown part is. If you can get to the center before the squids do, you might be able to warn the mayor that the squids are coming!

-Sky: Okay! I'll be right there!

(Sky hangs up the phone. He places it back and runs to the front door. Dawn asks him where he is going).

-Dawn: Wait, Sky! Where are you going?

-Sky: Alix just told the evil clone of myself made a large army of squids and he's leading them towards the center of the city.

-Dawn: An evil clone of yourself?

-Sky: Yes!

-Dawn: Wait, if that's the person who's been ruining your relationships with everyone, why didn't you tell me?

-Sky: (angrily) Because I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't believe me! Now that I've got no more friends to back me up, I'm gonna have to be the one to save this damned city from the clutches of those derpy squids AND my evil self!

(Sky stomps out of the house. Dawn looks in silence. Sky had never gotten angry at her ever before. She sighs heavily, her heart breaking. She looks out as Sky is seen taking off out of the neighborhood. Butter enters the living room. He whimpers as he stops by Dawn's side. Dawn looks down at the canine, then looks out the window. Sky had vanished).

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the middle of a park, Kermit is seen jumping on lily pads, oblivious of the rain while CaptainSparklez is seated under a tree, reading a book. Then, a faint rumbling slightly shakes the ground. Kermit stops jumping and looks to the entrance of the park. CaptainSparklez stops reading his book and does the same. They see a land-walking squid).

-CaptainSparklez: Shit! A squid!

-Kermit: Relax. It's just one squid.

(Then, behind the crawling squid, thousands and thousands of squids are seen squirming on the ground, heading right for the Minecrafters).

-CaptainSparklez: You were saying?

-Kermit: It's thousands of squids...and we should start running now.

(The duo turn and sprint off. Unfortunately, a pair of flying squids are seen, hot on their tails. They easily take down the Minecrafters and keep them stationary on the wet ground. Then, coming into view is Evil Sky. CaptainSparklez and Kermit are shocked to see their buddy on the squids side).

-CaptainSparklez: Sky!? What...wha...what's going on here!? Why are you working for the squids?

-Evil Sky: I don't need to tell you anything. What I will tell you is that GeoCity will finally belong to me within a matter of hours. And I won't let anyone get in the way between my and my goal. Squids, take them back to the Squid Warehouse. I'm sure they'll be happy to see Seto in my possession and they will be joining him...forever.

(Evil Sky lets out a demonic chuckle...one that makes Sparklez and the Frog shudder from it. Two groups of squids slither by and heave the captive Minecrafters away).

* * *

(Meanwhile, halfway across the center of the city, Sky is seen running through the sidewalks in the rain. Soaked and heartbroken, Sky is undeterred and continues to make his way through the heavy and gloomy rain. As he is traveling through the rain, several Minecrafters look at him and glare at the Butter King. However, Sky had not notice this. Half a walk later, Sky had reaches the building where the mayor reside. But, when he got to the front doors, he is shocked to see Robinson standing in front of them. Standing besides the mayor is Deadlox, Jerome, and TrueMU).

-Sky: What the? Deadlox? Jerome? TrueMU? Robinson, what's happening?

-Robinson: Sky...your former friends have told me that you've been spreading chaos in our city and that you assaulted them.

-Sky: What!? Guys, listen to me! That wasn't me! That was an evil clone of myself!

-Deadlox: You're lying!

-Sky: **NO I'M NOT, YOU FUCKIN' DUMBASS!**

-Robinson: Enough! Sky, we submitted your ex-friends through a lie detector test to see if they were right or not...they all told the truth about everything that they have witnessed from you.

(As Robinson is telling Sky this, residents of GeoCity approach and surround Sky. Throughout the crowd, the rest of Sky's former friends are also seen. BajanCanadian, Bodil, Bashur, and HuskyMudkipz. Sky looks around himself as the crowd look rather angrily at the Butter God. Sky turns to the mayor and pleads with him).

-Sky: Robinson, you gotta believe me! I had nothing to do with the-

-Robinson: Silence! You know, when you first came here, I thought I could trust you to protect our city from the forces of evil. But now, I can see that was just all a lie. Your punishment will be delivered immediately!

(Minecrafters shout out in agreement. Sky grasps his head in fright as he waits for his punishment to be delievered).

-Robinson: Sky...I hereby state that you are to be exiled from our city...**FOREVER!**

(Sky's jaw drops wide open. He then looks around as the crowd of Minecrafters begin to aggressively approach him. Even his ex-friends. Sky has no other choice but to run. He dashes out of the center. The Minecrafters only watch as the Butter God runs out of the city. As Sky is running, he begins crying, his tears streaming endlessly from the sides of his sunglasses. About 20 minutes after running, Sky reaches the edge of the city were the crater is. Sky shakes himself of his tears and runs away, never looking back at the city he once lived in. Meanwhile, back at the center of the city, everyone had dispersed after Sky's banishment. Sky's former friends are seen chatting amongst themselves).

-Deadlox: Man, I'm glad he's out of our lives.

-Bashur: Kinda sucks, though. He was a really nice guy and then, he went all jerky on us.

-Jerome: Well, he did what he did. By the way, has anyone seen Seto, Kermit, or Sparklez?

-Bodil: Well, I do remember seeing Seto a couple of days earlier, then after Friday, he just disappeared altogether. As for Kermit and Sparklez, I have no idea they could have went.

-TrueMU: I think I saw them while I was doing parkour the other day. Then, they pretty much vanished after that.

-BajanCanadian: Do you think Sky might have to do with their disappearances?

-HuskyMudkipz: I'm sure they'll turn up. They were probably so scared of Sky bumping into them and assaulting all of them.

(While the Minecrafters are talking, trudging through the rain is Dawn. She spots everyone gathered in a circle. She walks up to them).

-Dawn: Hey, guys.

(The men look over and see Dawn)

-Jerome: (unenthusiastically) Oh...hey Dawn.

-Dawn: Have any one of you seen Sky?

-HuskyMudkipz: You mean the guy who just got banned out of this city? Nope, can't say that I have.

-Dawn: Wait...Sky was exiled out of GeoCity!?

-Bashur: Yeah...why? Is that a bad thing?

-Dawn: You idiots! Sky wasn't the one hurting all of you! It was an evil clone of himself that he told me about back at home! Where is he!?

-Bodil: He took off out of the city.

(Dawn growls in her mouth and runs in the direction where Sky had took off. The Minecrafters look in confusion).

-Deadlox: Why is she looking for him?

-BajanCanadian: I guess Sky had gotten to her with his assaults on us. She's so desperate to be with him, she can't stand not being next to him.

-Jerome: And what's all the buzz about an evil clone of Sky? That's just make-believe. No one in the entire city can possibly make a complete evil counterpart of the Butter God.

-Voice: No one, huh?

(The men slowly turn around. Perched on top of the stone awning on top of the doors is the evil clone of Sky. Everyone's jaw falls a few feet).

-Deadlox: Oh my Notch...Sky...Sky was telling the truth all along!

-HuskyMudkipz: What do you want from us?

-Evil Sky: Here's what I want. Each of you will surrender to me and resume your pathetic lives as my slaves. And if you refuse, you'll be tortured...for the rest of your natural born lives...by the **SQUID ARMY!**

(The crafters glance out at the center and see thousands and thousands of squids, crawling and surrounding the men, forcing them to the wall of the building).

-Evil Sky: There is no hope now! You all thought that Sky was the one harming all of you...but in reality, it was me all along and you fell for it! And...there will be no one to save you all now. The entire city is finally **MINE!**

(The clone laughs insanely as the Minecrafters fall to the ground, so full of regret and hate of themselves, having just chased out their ex-friend over a misunderstanding).


	12. Ep 12: We Can Still Win This Battle

**Ep. 12: We Can Still Win This Battle...**

* * *

**"Running away from something that you must deal with will haunt forever".**

* * *

(About 2 hours have passed. The storms continued on into the night, bringing heavy floods to Minecraftia. In an uncharted part of a dense forest, Sky is seen trudging throguh the heavy foliage. He leans against a tree to take a break. Then, his phone rings again. He takes it out and answers it).

-Sky: (slightly annoyed) What!?

-Alix: Sky, the squids have taken over everything! I can't stay hidden forever! Did you tell the mayor they were still coming?

-Sky: No...no, I did not tell the mayor that the squids are coming.

-Alix: What?! Why?

-Sky: (angrily) Because I just got exiled out of the city for good, you asshole!

-Alix: Hey, don't get mad at me! Did you try to convince them that there was an evil clone of you after them?

-Sky: I did and they did not believe me! And you know what, Alix!? I'm done! If they don't want me around, then that's fine by me! And guess what else!? I don't need any of them either, including you!

(Sky hangs up the phone and throws it away. He puffs angrily and runs away. After he does a mile of running, he eventually stops to catch his breath. He pants heavily as rain runs down from his skin and hair, his clothes drenched and his butter amulet dripping with droplets. He starts walking, away from the city and his problems, never looking back. Meanwhile, about 4 miles from where Sky is, Dawn is seen running throguh the forest, looking frantically around for her husband).

-Dawn: **SKY!? SKY! SKY, WHERE ARE YOU? SKY! **

(Dawn takes deep breathes as she resumes running through the woods. Meanwhile, Sky pads through a meadow. He looks up into the sky. He can faintly make-out the outline of the square moon. But soon, a couple of storm clouds roll in and make the moon disappear. Sky looks down and decides to take a set upon a nearby flat rock. He runs his hands through his soaking hair out of frustration. With each passing minute, hope diminished faster with each second. Sky was out of determination now. Soaked, heartbroken, depressed, and deterred by everything, Sky had now decided that all the problems in GeoCity were no longer his problems and he didn't have to deal with them anymore. Though the thought of leaving Dawn, Butter, and the Butter Golem to fend for themselves troubled him, he couldn't stand not having any friends to go on adventures with or do parkour with. He just couldn't stand it).

-Sky: (thinking) It's all over, Sky. You failed. Are you happy with yourself now? Leaving everyone you once cared about behind? You're pathetic. Just plain pathetic.

(Sky then moves until he is lying across the rock, letting the rain hit him with misery. Meanwhile, Dawn is still seen looking through the forest for Sky, not willing to stop for a break. She runs and runs until she comes across an empty meadow. She looks everywhere, but she doesn't see any signs that Sky was here. Just before she takes off again, she glances over to the north side of the meadow and sees a figure resting upon a flat rock. She squints her eyes to get a better view on who the figure was. She could make out the blue cape with a butter pickaxe stitched to it. She knew it was Sky).

-Dawn: (happily) **SKY!**

(Sky hears Dawn's voice and immediately gets up. He sees her running for him. He smiles with relief, knowing that his wife was still with him).

-Sky: Dawn!

(Sky gets up from the rock and runs for the muti-colored woman. As soon as they reach each other, they embrace and share a loving kiss. They remain like this for a while. As they are, some of the clouds in the air depart away, ceasing the rain in the meadow. Then, the moon is revealed again, shining its moonlight on the couple. After 10 minutes, they eventually break apart for air).

-Sky: Dawn...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this whole problem. It's just that I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me when I told you that there was an evil version of myself who was ruining my life.

-Dawn: Sky...I would've believed you. We're married. Anything you have to say, I will believe you...because I love you.

-Sky: (Sighs) I love you, too. Dawn.

(The couple share a hug once again. When they part, Sky grasps Dawn's hands).

-Sky: Come on, Dawn! We'll run away together from GeoCity for good! Leave everyone we don't care about anymore behind us! We'll find a new city and start our new lives there! Maybe get a butter house, and have a cow as a pet!

-Dawn: (chuckles) Sky...we have to go back.

-Sky: What!? But Dawn, there's no hope now. I lost all my friends, the evil version of me is taking over the city, and everyone in that suburb hates me now. It's hard enough that everyone dumped me because of the things that I didn't do to them, but I don't wanna lose you.

-Dawn: Sky...Pushing away the people who you care the most about isn't going to solve your problems, it's only going to make them harder.

-Sky: But what's the point? The city folk made their decision to exile me, so now, it's their problem, not mine.

-Dawn: If we don't help them out, everyone in GeoCity will die...including our friends. They must be regretting chasing you out now.

(Sky thinks this over for a bit. Some of his friends have been with him since they first met. Sky has been all about friendship and how many friends he had. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing their names on their gravestones. He snaps himself out of his thoughts).

-Sky: You're right, Dawn. But, how are we going to face against the Squid Army and me?

-Dawn: Simple. We face against the problem. And we don't give up until we have what we want; peace and control.


	13. Ep 13: Sky vs Sky

**Ep. 13: Sky Vs. Sky**

* * *

**"In the end, things will always work out, no matter how hard or mind-exhausting it is, as long as you have good friends by your side".**

* * *

(The rain only seemed to go down harder. However, that didn't stop Sky and Dawn, who are seen running through the trees, back to GeoCity. They get to the outer part of the crater and start climbing up the rough wall. They reach the top and descend downward into the outskirts of the city. They resume running, reaching the sidewalks of the city. But soon, they start walking and sneak around, hoping to not bump into squids. They look around a building corner and see a group of squids crawling around. Their eyes are pointed downward in an evil way, and the eye color is nothing but blood-red. They squirm about, minding their own business, unaware of two Minecrafters spying on them).

-Dawn: (whispering) There are a lot of squids here. Where can find the evil clone?

-Sky: (whispering) In the center of the city. I just know it. But, we need to be careful. Stay out of sight.

-Dawn: (whispering) Got it.

(Sky and Dawn carefully tread through the alleys of the city, staying completely out of sight of the squids. As they get closer to the center, they see tougher-looking squids, from flying squids zooming across the sky scanning the city for any loose civilians to exploding squids who are stationed at certain parts of the suburb. They hide behind a huge pile of junk. They peer over a wrecked car and are shocked at the sight of the damage. About a few meters from the couple is a large crevice in the middle of the street. Below of the ravine are razor-sharp spikes, a couple of vehicles among the dangerous picks. Across from the crevice, Evil Sky is seen, his back tentacles moving uncontrollably everywhere and his red and blue eyes filled with insanity. Behind him is every one of Sky's friends, all tied up against a wall made of wooden blocks. They all look beaten up, covered in bruises and cuts, their clothing torn or stained with their own blood. In the left hand of the clone is a whip, with little knife-like spikes on the end of the cords. The clone was getting ready to whip Sky's friends...to death).

-Sky: (Gasps) Oh, guys...

(Sky's eyes sting with sorrow as tears threatened to fall. Dawn gets closer to Sky and hugs him, trying to give him comfort over this horrible and revolting sight. Meanwhile, in front of groups of squids, the evil clone begins his preaching).

-Evil Sky: Squids...in the beginning, I was created by mistake. Soon after, I began to spread chaos, making these Minecrafters believe that I was the real Sky when I really wasn't. Now that they know the truth, there is no one who will be able to save them or the city because they dumped the Butter God. Isn't that right, Minecrafters?

-Everyone:...

-Evil Sky: No reply, huh? Whatever. It won't matter now once I whip each and every one of you, delivering stinging pain until you can't scream for unanswered help anymore.

(The clone readies his whip, the small blades reflect some of the Minecrafter's faces. The evil clone starts walking up and down the tied down Minecrafters, analyzing who will be the one to die first).

-Evil Sky: So...who will be first unlucky victim?

(The clone stops in front of Bashur).

-Evil Sky: How 'bout you, melon face?

-Bashur: (frantically) No! Please! Don't kill me! I have so much to live for! (Voice breaking) Please!

-Evil Sky: A man-like melon begging for mercy...pathetic.

(The clone resumes walking. Bashur looks away, tears about to fall from his 3-D glasses. Then, the clone stops in front of Kermit).

-Evil Sky: Kermit...the frog. I wonder if this whip can slice right through your tongue.

(Kermit gulps and turns his head away. The clone, once again, continues walking, making everyone extremely terrified. Then, he gets a mental idea).

-Evil Sky: I know who should die first...Deadlox?

(Everyone gasps and turn their heads over to Deadlox, who is at the first part of the wooden wall. He gasps and hits the wall behind him with his head out of frustration. The clone pads over to the Minecrafter).

-Evil Sky: Any last words, _Dead_?

-Deadlox: I got two...**FUCK YOU!**

(Deadlox suddenly breaks his left leg chain and kicks Sky in the crotch. The clone groans and falls to the ground, grasping his private parts in pain. The others stifle their laughter as the clone stumbles to his feet).

-Evil Sky: You are so dying first!

(The clone takes his whip and swings it. The blades scrape across Deadlox's face, leaving bloody scratches across from the right corner of his mouth to the left part of his eyebrow. Deadlox screams in pain as blood seeps out of his wounds. Just before the clone can whip him again, a familiar voice is heard through the rainy air).

-Voice: **HEY!**

(The clone looks behind him. Standing on top of the car with his cape flowing in the cold wind is the true Butter God. The squids gasps, the clone jaw drops a bit, and everyone look with widen eyes and shocked expressions. Sky jumps from the vehicle, clears over the crevice, and gets to the other side of the main center. The evil clone growls demonically, drops his whip, and aggressively starts approaching towards Sky. The two counterparts begin to circle each other with fighting stances. Sky's friends can only look).

-Jerome: Whoa...It's like watching the good side of Sky and the bad side of Sky about to fight to the death! Hey Deadlox, are you okay?

-Deadlox: (wincing) I'm fine...just in a little pain right now.

-Seto: Can someone tell me what the heck is going on? Why is there two Skys?

-TrueMU: Before Sky was exiled, he told us about a evil clone of him. I have no idea who made this clone of him, but he is bad as Herobrine.

-CaptainSparklez: Let's hope the good Sky can prevail through this. I bet that they're as tough as each other.

(Meanwhile, the two men continue to circle each other, getting ready to fight. The good Sky takes out his trusty Butter sword while the evil Sky takes out his blood-red diamond sword).

-Sky: I brought you into this world. Now, I'm gonna take you out.

-Evil Sky: No. I'm going to be the one to take you out. You don't deserve to protect this city.

-Sky: You don't deserve to rule this city!

-Evil Sky: Heh...bring it.

(The two yell and charge for each other. They crash their sword together, a loud clash echoes through the air. They begin fighting, the good Sky blocking every attack for the clone while Evil Sky furiously tries to hit the Butter God. Several squids crawl away from the fighting duo, not wanting to get caught in the scuffle. Then, the evil clone punches Sky in the stomach, throwing him off-balance. Sky, however, immediately recovers, dashes, and slices through one of Evil Sky's tentacles. The clone yells out in pain as the flexible limb squirm around for a bit before stopping. The clone steps back and gives an order to his army of squids).

-Evil Sky: Squids, **KILL HIM!**

(The squids growl and charge after the Butter God. Sky is overwhelmed by the sudden wave of squids. Luckily, however, Dawn hand snuck over to where Sky's friends are. She pulls a lever and every chain is released. Everyone screams and run after the squids. Jerome and Husky violent punch squids off of Sky, Deadlox, Dawn, and TrueMU fight other separated groups of squids, Bodil and Kermit slice flying squids zooming towards them using shard parts, Bashur screams hysterically as he punches exploding squids, Seto and CaptainSparklez fight two large groups of squids, and BajanCanadian takes on a mutant squid. Sky is seen fighting bravely through the squids. He pulls one off his back and rips tentacles off another. Above him, a predator squid is seen perched on a ledge of a building. When Sky gets directly underneath it, the biting squid leaps off and grabs Sky on the head, but just before the squid can chew through his flesh, a sudden swipe is heard and half of the squid's head falls off. Sky yanks the rest of its body off, looks up, and sees Alix, perched on another pile of scrap metal).

-Sky: Alix...you came back to save us?

-Alix: Of course. That's what friends are for.

(Alix lets out a battle cry and jumps into a crowd of squid, slicing off their heads with swift moves from his katana. Sky looks throughout the fighting to look for his evil self. He eventually finds him trying to sneak away from the madness. He takes off after him. The clone is only a few meters away from the crevice when Sky jumps over it and gets to the side where the clone is trying to get away. Evil Sky groans frustratingly, his escape plan spoiled by his good counterpart. He turns around and stretches his tentacles at the Butter God. They all wrap tightly around Sky's neck and he is lifted into the air. The Squid God bring the Butter God close to his face, baring his blood-stained fangs and teeth at him, making Sky cringe).

-Evil Sky: Burn in the Nether, you waste of a life form!

(The clone throws Sky. Sky skids across the pavement on his back. He eventually stops, but his head is above the edge of the crevice. He tries to get up, the clone jumps on top of him, his sword wielded. He brings the sword up and drives it down. Sky barely catches the tip of the weapon and desperately tries to hold it away from his neck, but the clone brings more force and pressure and the sharp tip ventures dangerously closer and closer to Sky's throat).

-Evil Sky: Give it up, Sky! You'll never win against me! And once you're gone for good, I will resume my plans and take over Minecraftia! And don't worry, I'll take _every_ good care of your friends!

(The clone laughs manically as Sky screams for help. But then, a voice interrupts Evil Sky's gloating).

-Voice: Hey asshole!

(The clone looks up and sees Deadlox, armed with a brick. The others are behind him, having just killed every single squid the the main center).

-Deadlox: Eat harden clay!

(The Minecrafter throws the item. It smacks the clone in the face, breaking his blue sunglasses and sending sharp shard of it into his eyes, blinding him. The clone lets out a distorted scream as dark-blue blood leaks out of his eyes. He covers his bleeding face and steps off of Sky, giving the Butter God a chance to get up).

-Evil Sky: (painfully) **AHH**! You blasted Minecrafter! You-you-you have blinded me! I can't see! Ahh! Gahh! The pain!

(Every one of Sky's friends jump over the crevice. Dawn gets to Sky as the others mercilessly begin to attack the blinded clone. They kick and punch the clone. Evil Sky tries swinging his fists around, but misses each time. As the clone is out of power and weakened, Deadlox gives Bashur a signal).

-Deadlox: Bashur! Do what you're good at!

-Bashur: You got it, dude!

(Bashur backs away until he is a few meters from the clone. He take a deep breathe and yells out loud and he starts sprinting towards the clone. Evil Sky stumbles around and hears the Melton's shouts. He looks in the wrong direction, and Bashur comes and pushes the clone forcefully. The clone is thrown off the road and falls into the ravine. He screams as he falls 10 feet into the spike-filled trap. A moment later, the sound of flesh being pricked deeply is heard. Everyone winces from the noise. They slowly walk to the edge of the crevice and look over. The clone in seen, multiple spikes puncturing his arms, chest, and legs. Before everyone can assume he's dead, the clone lets one final voice).

-Evil Sky: (insanely) You...You have killed me. I...I failed. Ha! Ha, Ha...heh, heh (Inhales) **AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

(The clone screeches before finally falling limb, a sign that he is finally dead. Sky can only watch, then exhales a breathe of relief. He glances over to his friends).

-Deadlox: Sky...you came back to save us...after we didn't believe you. Why?

-Sky: (Sighs)...Because you all are my friends. And leaving you to suffer in the hands of him was the last thing I wanted to do. I was so close to leaving GeoCity until I realized that running away from my problems isn't going to solve them. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to face them. But I held on and made it through. And, honestly, I couldn't have won without every single one of you. It's just that...I was afraid that you all wouldn't believe me if I told you that there was an evil version of myself who was hurting all of you and not me.

-Jerome: Sky, you're like our best friend, man. Anything you have to say, we will believe you.

-TruMU: We're the ones who should be apologizing. We're sorry that we didn't believe you when you told us about your clone.

-Sky: It's okay, guys. But I couldn't have made it here if it wasn't for Dawn.

(Sky and Dawn come together and embrace. Peace had finally been regained in GeoCity for good).

* * *

**(10 months later...)**

* * *

(Nearly a year and a half has passed ever since the right between Good Sky and Bad Sky. The city was still recovering from the destruction of the Squid Army, but all was good. The squids had disappeared, never wanting to reveal themselves to the Butter God ever again. Ssundee was released from the mental hospital after receving a new pair of sunglasses, ultimately curing him from his insane side. Oceanus recovered from his injury incredibly, not needing to amputate his leg. At a nearby graveyard at the southern outskirts, a familiar figure is seen walking on a gravel path, a sheath with a katana held in front of him. Alix. He continues to pad across the path until he reaches a certain gravestone. He kneels over and looks at the stone in front of him. Written in the stone is-

* * *

**R.I.P Dustin  
The best brother a guy could ask for.**

* * *

(Alix lets out a sobbing sigh as he lays Dustin's sword on top of his grave).

-Alix: (Voice breaking) Glad that you're in peace, bro. It's so hard to live without you.

(Then, a hand rests upon Alix's shoulder. The man looks up and Sky is seen above him).

-Sky: I'm sorry about your loss, Alix. But, just know that Notch is watching over your brother right now, and he's watching over you. He's not gone. He's still with you.

-Alix: Yeah, I guess...

(Alix wipes away his tears, his hair falling in front of his face).

-Sky: Listen, until you feel better, I'm going to be here with you to support you.

-Alix: R-really?

-Sky: Of course. It's what I do. I help people, just like you helped me.

-Alix: Thanks, Sky.

(Alix and the Butter God look at the gravestone in silence. Right above them, in the heavenly sky, a ghostly figure is seen standing on top of the clouds. Dustin. He looks over at his brother, then smiles warmly).

-Dustin: I will always be here for you, Alix, my brother. Until the day you join me. Then, we will never be separated.

(The clouds begin to depart, bringing Dustin with them. The sun shines brightly over the city and every living being in Minecraftia).

* * *

**So, the moral lesson of this is that no matter how hard a situation or problem may seem, you have the ones who you care about my your side. Your friends, family, or anyone else you care so deeply about. And if the problem gets worse, don't run away from it. Be brave and face against it. Because in the end, things will always work out, no matter how complex it may seem.**


End file.
